customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Warner Cable Kids' Valentine's Day Celebration!
'Time Warner Cable Kids' Valentine's Day Celebration! '''is a Time Warner Cable Kids TV Special aired on February 14, 2014 starring the Care Bears. Time Warner Cable Kids celebrates Valentine's Day featuring everyone’s favorite bears the Care Bears, starring Share Bear, Funshine Bear, Cheer Bear, Tenderheart Bear and Love-a-lot Bear will appear LIVE at Time Warner Cable Kids' The Preschool Club, the only live daily morning show for preschoolers during "Time Warner Cable Kids' Valentine's Day Celebration!" airing Friday, February 14, 2014. Also includes special appearances by Frances, Caillou, Arthur, Curious George, Clifford the Big Red Dog, The Cat in the Hat, Barney, Elmo, Super Why, Daniel Tiger and other lovable characters from the popular TV shows on Time Warner Cable Kids. Plot: Share Bear, Funshine Bear, Cheer Bear, Tenderheart Bear and Love-a-lot Bear (of ''Care Bears fame) celebrate Valentine's Day for a special valentine party with their Time Warner Cable Kids friends appearing LIVE at The Preschool Club. They deliver valentines to Caillou and Rosie, Frances and the Badger Family, Arthur, Buster and Francine, Barney, Emily Elizabeth and her big red dog Clifford, Curious George and The Man with the Yellow Hat, The Cat in the Hat, Nick, Sally, Fish and Thing 1 & Thing 2, Buddy (from Dinosaur Train) along with the conductor, Super Why, Princess Presto, Alpha Pig and Wonder Red, Elmo and his goldfish Dorothy and other Sesame Street characters, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword and Henry the Octopus, Deedee, Rooney and Moe, Theo Lion and Cleo Lion from Between the Lions, The Wordfriends from WordWorld, Toopy and Binoo, Chuck the Dump Truck, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity from My Little Pony, Timmy from Timmy Time, Thomas the Tank Engine and Sir Topham Hatt, Martha from Martha Speaks, Franklin the Turtle and his friends Harriet, Bear, Rabbit, Fox, Beaver and Snail, Angelina Ballerina and Alice, B1 and B2 the Bananas in Pyjamas, Peppa Pig and her little brother George, Fifi Forget-Me-Not and Fuzz Buzz, Roary the Racing Car and Big Chris, Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy, The Pilot from Albert's World Tour Adventure, WordGirl, Franny from Franny's Feet, Captain Barnacles from Octonauts, Paddington Bear, Doki Anabella and Oto form Doki, Rosie, Wizzle and Bert Boggart from The Treacle People, Pocoyo and Loula, Cush and Lillian from Treetown, Wizbit and Wooly, Lola and Lotta from Charlie and Lola, Sportacus and Stephanie from LazyTown, Pinky, Tyler and Mr. Guinea Pig from Pinky Dinky Doo, Jess the Cat, Miffy, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber from VeggieTales, Miss Spider, Steve the Fire Truck, Apollo, Squacky, Cow Bella and Sweet Pea Sue from Pajanimals, Unqiua and Austin from The Backyardigans, Strawberry Shortcake, Doc McStuffins, Connie the Cow, Olie Polie and his sister Zowie, Sammy the Skunk and Miss Sally the Salamander from Wild Animal Baby Explorers, The Raggs Kids Club Band, Chloe and her friends Tara, Jet, Riley and Carys, Gaspard and Lisa, Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt, Babar and Badou, Wilbur and Dasha from Wilbur, Mike the Knight and Evie, The Gabba gang, The Spoon Family from Button Moon, Milly and Molly, Tessa, Annie and Nellie, DottyWot and SpottyWot, The Berenstain Bears, Binyah Binyah from Gullah Gullah Island, The Pipling from Waybuloo, Pingu and his Family and friend Robby, Bob the Builder and his team, Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy, Justin, Olive and Squidgy, Gofrette, Daniel Tiger and his friends O the Owl and Katerina Kittycat, Tom from Tree Fu Tom, Little Bill, The Dragons from Dragon Tales, Rupert and Bill Badger, Quincy and Annie from Little Einsteins, Bear from Bear in the Big Blue House, The Raggy Dolls, Wishbone, Woof Woof, Neigh Neigh and Moo Moo from MacDonalds Farm, Tommy and Tallulah from Tickety Toc, Blue from Blue's Room, Esteban, Zia and Tao, Sofia the First, Kipper, Hip Hop Harry, George Shrinks and Becky Lopez, Team Umizoomi, Zippy and George from Rainbow, Oswald and Henry the Penguin, The Baby Looney Tunes, Johnson and his friend McDuff, Andy Pandy and Looby Loo, Sarah & Duck, Teletubbies, Little Bear and Owl, Snoopy, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Sally Brown and Woodstock, Molly from The Big Comfy Couch, Peter Rabbit, Henry Hugglemonster, Ryder and a pack of six heroic puppies Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble and Skye from PAW Patrol, Jewel Sparkles and Pillow Featherbed from Lalaloopsy, Chica the Chicken, Zou, Todd Stella and Pickle from ToddWorld, Noddy, Sammy, Stella and Sam, Dora the Explorer, Diego and Baby Jaguar, Grog, Swab, Poop and Booty from Yoho Ahoy Fun Time, The Koala Brothers, Digit from Cyberchase, Shaun the Sheep, Old Bear and his Friends, Postman Pat and Ben Taylor and Sheriff Callie. Sharing cards and photos to their guests and singing songs from[[ Care Bears| Care Bears]], including "We are the Care Bears," "If You're Happy and You Know It," "Share a Smile" and catchy "With a Great Big Care Bear Hug." It's a day of love and friendship, showcase special themed crafts, and share Valentine’s Day messages sent in from viewers all over the country. Meanwhile, the Time Warner Cable Kids characters were back at the schoolhouse and making a valentine surprise in the art room and the cast will arrive at the valentine party and the schoolhouse classroom is decorated with balloons, heart paper chains, streamers, food, candy and games too. The Care Bears hosted segments that would play the episodes of their respective shows: Care Bears. They'll give a valentine surprise for them and it's very special. It's a card they made for the Care Bears and it says, "Happy Valentine's Day, Care Bears!" and it wrote down and drew lots of pictures around the card with crayons, markers, colored pencils, glue, glitter, sequences, construction paper and more! Hosts: *Share Bear, Funshine Bear, Cheer Bear, Tenderheart Bear and Love-a-lot Bear (from Care Bears) Special Guests: *Caillou and Rosie (from Caillou) *Frances, Gloria, Mom and Dad (from Frances) *Arthur, D.W., Buster, Francine and Pal (from Arthur) *Barney (from Barney & Friends) *Emily Elizabeth and Clifford the Big Red Dog *Curious George and The Man with the Yellow Hat (from Curious George) *The Cat in the Hat, Sally, Nick, Fish, Thing 1 & Thing 2 (from The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!) *Buddy and The Conductor (from Dinosaur Train) *Super Why, Princess Presto, Alpha Pig and Wonder Red (from Super Why!) *Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Grover, Bert, Ernie, Telly, Baby Bear, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Rosita, Count von Count and Dorothy (from Sesame Street, Play with Me Sesame, ''and ''Elmo's World) *Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword and Henry the Octopus (from The Wiggles) *Deedee, Rooney and Moe Doodle (from The Doodlebops) *Dog, Duck, Pig, Ant, Sheep, Bear and Frog (from WordWorld) *Toopy and Binoo (from Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom) *Chuck the Dump Truck (from The Adventures of Chuck and Friends) *Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity (from My Little Pony) *Wubbzy (from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Thomas the Tank Engine and Sir Topham Hatt (from Thomas & Friends) *Timmy (from Timmy Time) *Martha (from Martha Speaks) *Franklin the Turtle, Harriet, Bear, Rabbit, Fox, Beaver and Snail (from Franklin and Friends) *Angelina and Alice (from Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps) *Candy Cat Candy Cat *Binyah Binyah (from Gullah Gullah Island) *De Li, Lau Lau, Nok Tok and Yojojo (from Waybuloo) *Pingu, Pinga, Papa, Mama, Grandfather and Robby (from The Pingu Show) *Bob, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Lofty, Roley and Wendy (from Bob the Builder) *Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy (from In the Night Garden) *Sammy and Miss Sally (from Wild Animal Baby Explorers) *Chloe Lovely Carrot, Tara, Hopsy, Jet, Reg, Riley, Llama, Carys and Dolly (from Chloe's Closet and Chloe and Friends) *Gaspard and Lisa *Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt (from Wild Kratts) *Babar and Badou (from Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Wilbur and Dasha ToddWorld) *Little Bill *Cassie, Ord, Zak & Wheezie (from Dragon Tales) *Rupert and Bill Badger *Annie and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) *Bear (from Bear in the Big Blue House) *Sad Sack, Lucy, Hi-Fi, Back-To-Front, Claude, Dotty and Princess (from The Raggy Dolls) *Wishbone *Neigh Neigh, Miss Moo Moo and Woof Woof (from MacDonalds Farm) *Tommy and Tallulah (from Tickety Toc) *Blue (from Blue's Room) *Esteban, Zia and Tao (from The Mysterious Cities of Gold) *Sofia the First *Kipper the Dog *Sandra, the Fairytale Detective *Anna and Elisa Frozon) *George Shrinks and Becky Lopez (from George Shrinks) *Geo and Milli (from Team Umizoomi) *Zippy and George (from Rainbow) *Oswald and Henry the Penguin (from Oswald) *Sylvester, Bugs, Daffy, Taz, Lola and Tweety (from Baby Looney Tunes) *Johnson and McDuff (from Johnson and Friends) *Andy Pandy and Looby Loo *Tom (from Tree Fu Tom) *Sarah & Duck *Todd Stella and Pickle from ToddWorld) *Noddy (from Make Way for Noddy) *Sammy (from Sammy's Story Shop) *Dora the Explorer *Diego and Baby Jaguar (from Go, Diego, Go!) *Swab, Poop, Grog and Booty (from Yoho Ahoy Fun Time) *Frank and Buster (from The Koala Brothers) *Digit (from Cyberchase) *Shaun the Sheep *Postman Pat and Ben Taylor *Old Bear, Bramwell Brown, Duck, Rabbit and Little Bear *Stella and Sam Songs: #We are the Care Bears #Pat-a-cake, Pat-a-cake #If You're Happy and You Know It #Share a Smile #With a Great Big Care Bear Hug Notes: *The only special nobody says goodbye at the end. *The special drew GIF animated Care Bears from the book Special Delivery and voices from the television show Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-lot. Category:Event Programs